1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to a tool reach extender including a pair of elongated, telescopically coupled, first and second, extension members and a locking assembly for releasably locking the members in a selected position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool extenders are used to extend the reach of a user for the application of a tool such as a paint roller or mop to a hard-to-reach location such as a ceiling or upper portion of a wall. In the prior art, interchangeable tool handles of various lengths have been used for extending the user's reach. This solution is not always practical, however, because a tool handle of the desired length may not be available.
Another prior art device includes a pair of telescopically coupled extension members with a locking body threadably coupled with the larger diameter receiving member. The user extends the length of the device to that desired and then tightens the locking body which provides a friction lock between the two members. This prior art device has some drawbacks, however, because the two members may slip if the locking body has not been tightened sufficiently, or if members have become slippery due to moisture, paint, grease or the like.